L's iPad
by AnonymouslyStupid
Summary: L has been hiding his iPad from Light. Light is determined to find out what L is hiding... even if he has to pin L to the bed to do so. LightXL
1. Chapter 1

Between his thumb and forefinger was a smooth, grey-coloured iPad – its screen glowing bright in the dark hotel room. Streams of endless words filled the iPad as L stared blandly at it, as if analyzing the screen's contents.

Light glared at L from under the covers.

L did not mind Light. His dark eyes continued to bore into the iPad with an intense ferocity as Light groaned, very much annoyed. It was three in the morning! L had been playing about with his iPad for as long as he could remember. When was he going to have a good night's sleep?

Light sat up and looked at the raven-haired detective. What in the world was he doing with the iPad?

"Ryuuzaki, could you avoid facing the iPad's screen directly in my face? I can't sleep like that."

L slowly turned to Light, those deep dark eyes entirely focused on Light.

"Why not?"

Light did not have the energy to deal with L. He was simply too exhausted.

"Because I'm human. Now just switch off that stupid iPad and get away from me."

L was sitting in his usual (or unusual) crouch on the bed beside Light, holding the dangling iPad between his thumb and forefinger of his right hand. He had been staring at the iPad for hours and it infuriated Light to no end. What was _wrong_ with him? The iPad had been on the very same page for that long duration. And L had not even moved in the slightest as he analyzed that very page.

Light briefly glanced at L, mostly out of curiosity. Well, he would not lie, he was actually quite curious at what L was looking at.

"I apologise, Light-kun. I did not think that I would disturb you," L said, without much sincerity. His eyes did not leave the screen as he replied.

"What are you looking at, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, now fully awake. From his previous sitting position, he shuffled nearer to where L was crouched to his right on the bed.

L slowly hugged the iPad to his right side, subtly shifting his body to cover its contents, almost like a guilty child.

"Why would you want to know, Light-kun?"

Light eyed him suspiciously.

"I just want to."

"If you think that you will be able to obtain confidential information via this method, I suggest you–"

"I'm not Kira!"

"Is that a confession?" L asked, eyes acquiring a wicked glint as he leaned closer to Light.

"How is that a confession? Only your screwed-up brain would…"

Light paused, as realization struck him.

"You're trying to hide that iPad from me… You're steering the conversation into different direction!"

"Ah… Caught me." L shrugged indifferently, "I just thought it might work, you know?"

"Well it didn't, so show me already."

Being distracted by the other's words, they both did not realize that they were now so close, a little push would have sufficed to send them both tumbling off the bed.

L's deep eyes gazed into Light's light brown ones.

"This is something Light-kun shouldn't see."

Light hesitated, part nervous, part disturbed by L's words.

"But I want to see it, Ryuuzaki."

From his right side, L retrieved the iPad with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand and held it dangling in front of Light. Immediately, Light reached out to grab it, but L managed to keep the iPad away from his grasp in time.

"Ah, Light-kun, ever the impatient one." L chided, a slight smirk on his face. Light glared at him.

"Ryuuzaki. Stop playing your stupid mind games and show it to me." Light growled, fully intending to seize the object from L if he refused.

"I must verify, Light-kun, before you turn violent… Are you absolutely sure that you wish to know the contents of this iPad?" L's large, unfathomable eyes bore into Light, causing a dark sense of dread rising up within him.

Light's curiosity burned even brighter than it ever had before.

Now he _had_ to know what L was talking about. Even if he died trying, he would definitely have to _know_.

"What is it?" Light snapped, "Just show me already!"

"Of course, Light-kun. However…" L trailed off. He stared at the ceiling, placing his free thumb on his lower lip, his brilliant mind in deep thought.

Light felt a vein snap.

" 'However…' What!" Light gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly, feeling a desperate need of severely injuring the detective crouching beside him. L looked back to Light, as if he had just suddenly noticed his presence.

"However, I wish to let Light-kun have knowledge of its origins before he starts reading its contents. This is to ensure that Light-kun would not hold me responsible and attempt to murder me once he is done reading. By doing this, the chances of Light-kun attempting to injure me would be reduced by 20.3 percent."

Light was confident that the chances of him murdering L –should he go on rambling about every insignificant thing– would be a hundred percent soon enough.

L had long ago noticed Light's building frustration.

"Light-kun should not blame me. I am merely ensuring my survival."

Light knew he had to strangle L.

"Would…" Light inhaled deeply, keeping his anger in check, "you _please_ hurry and tell me where the _hell _you got this iPad?"

L's expression was as blank as ever, but Light knew deep inside that the sick bastard was enjoying himself _very much_.

A slight smirk coated L's features. He loved that he could infuriate the boy so easily. It pleased him greatly indeed.

"Misa Amane." L said, shrugging, "While you were away Misa-san gave it to me. She demanded I read everything in a certain saved file. I must admit… Curiosity coerced me to accept. You must realize how it was inevitable."

Light frowned, eyeing L suspiciously.

"What has it got to do with Misa?"

L's eyes glinted as his stare returned back to the iPad.

"Ah, Light-kun. What has it got to do with Misa-san? Well… Everything."

Light had to admit. Right now, his curiosity had shot sky-high. An eagerness to pin L to the bed and snatch the iPad to unveil the "secret" was overwhelming him. He could overpower L in that position… L was used to retaliating with his feet. If he did hold down the detective now, his feet would be nowhere near him. And with the element of surprise… Light briefly glanced at his soon-to-be victim, L would not have the chance to turn his body and fight back. In his head, Light snickered to himself. He would show that arrogant bastard…

L looked to the boy beside him, wondering why he had gone quiet. Never would he have thought that Light would…

Before L could even register what was happened, the air was knocked out of him as Light, very violently, pressed both his palms onto the said arrogant bastard's chest to hold him down. With a quick movement, Light was now straddling the stunned detective, a wild grin on his face.

In a feeble attempt to escape, L tried to swing his legs to kick Light, but in the position they were in, it was practically impossible. L also tried punching Light in the face, but his fists never had much strength in them, and of course, were stopped midway before it reached its intended target.

L eyed Light, a dangerous glint present in those wild orbs.

"This might raise your percentage of being Kira, Light-kun."

Light smirked, using one hand to pin the detective's both wrists above his head.

"I know. But it won't. Because both you and I know you deliberately provoked me. It was inevitable." Light said, quoting the L's previous words.

L faked a sigh, "Youth. Ever impulsive."

"Please, Ryuuzaki. You aren't much older yourself."

Without a second thought, Light used his free hand to grab to iPad, which was thrown on the bed when Light tackled L.

Light started reading:

"_Ngh… I can't…" his breath hitched, "I can't… ah… take it anymore…"_

_He grasped at the bed sheets, hips lifted, wantonly begging to be taken. He could not wait any longer… The man above him chuckled, holding his wrists even more tightly. His hand trailed up the boy's shirt, savoring the whimpers the boy was making. He bent down to his lover's ear and whispered adoringly, "No… it's only just the beginning…"_

_The man beneath him shivered at his words. _

"_Ahh…" Light groaned as L started to— _

No. Way.

Light's eyes bulged to the size of plates as he stared, absolutely horrified, at the screen.

NO. WAY.

Light's mouth hung agape.

NONONONO-

"Had enough?" L smirked, observing Light's comical reaction, and finding it extremely amusing.

Light stared back down at the detective, eyes still wide as saucers.

Light Yagami, the ultimate genius, was speechless.

Absolutely speechless.

For once in his life, Light Yagami's brain held no words to rebuke, nor words to respond. All he did was stare at the detective wide-eyed.

L shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you done? If so, I would like to be freed of this…" L paused, finding the words to describe his situation, "extremely inappropriate position."

Light's face held a bewildered expression, before he suddenly realized he was still holding L down.

"Oh… Oh, I'm sorry." Light said sincerely, and he was about to let L go… except…

L glared at Light.

"How about letting go of-"

"Ryuuzaki." Light looked down at the writhing detective, "this situation… it is very much like…"

L looked up at Light, their eyes locked onto one another's.

_Oh._

A sudden worrying thought started to gnaw at L.

"And what about it, Light-kun?"

"Hmmm…"

L struggled desperately under Light's tight grasp. Damn the boy was stronger than he looked… If only his fighting style had included punching as well…

"Light-kun... Don't." L warned.

Light smiled. A dazzling smile.

"Don't what, Ryuuzaki?" Light looked at the man beneath him with wide innocent eyes. L felt like retching.

The _impudent_ boy…

"Don't get wild ideas, Yagami-kun." L practically growled.

"Oh… Ryuuzaki-san, of course not!" Light grinned mischievously.

Well, he wasn't to go too far, but he could get back at the detective for before. Light Yagami was not stupid to give up such an opportunity…

Slowly, Light trailed his hand up L loose shirt, slowly feeling the body beneath him.

It was L's turn to be thoroughly stunned.

"Yagami-kun, I feel that I should mention that in the story you have just read, _I_ was on top." L snapped as he tensed up. He felt extremely uncomfortable at such contact, and wanted to get away from Light… as soon as he could.

In response, Light glared back at him, voice filled with malice as he said, "Well, obviously certain foolish, ignorant people decided such a fact."

"I would say it is quite obvious that the majority would support me as the one on top should we ever (never!) be in a relationship."

L was certain that provoking Light in such a situation would not help himself much, but he felt obliged to state several truths that Light refused to accept.

"Well, perhaps it is so, but of course should things ever turn that way (never!) I would insist, and gradually, get to be on top." Light concluded, satisfied with his swift response.

"Ah, but Light-kun would never be able to overpower me without using underhanded means." L smirked, kicking himself inwardly as things started to spiral out of control. He knew he was supposed to pacify Light so as to avoid the gradual flow of the situation, but he could not help but to defend himself…

"Enough, Ryuuzaki. Distracting me won't work anymore. No matter what you say,_ I_ am the one with the power over _you_ now."

L cursed in his mind. This was what he had hoped that would escape Light's notice: that L was in an extremely vulnerable situation, unable to defend himself.

Should Light ever decide to…

L shuddered.

Of course, Light had noticed L's problematic situation a long time ago. He smirked to himself. He would play with L…

Toy him around his little finger…

Slowly…

For once in his life L felt an emotion rising within him.

One that was undeniably named…

Fear.

**A/N: So how was it? I was thinking of writing a continuation, but I wanted to see how the readers would respond first. If you really do want to see another chapter, or think that a one-shot like this is good enough, please tell me! I really would like to know how you readers feel about the story in general… I hoped it made you guys laugh! **

**And if you would like to point out the mistakes I've made, please do so as well! I did try to make the characters as real as they can be, so please tell me if I've succeeded in that area ;) **

**Oh! And I would really like to know if you guys prefer L or Light to be the top or bottom.**

**-winkwink-**

**Alright, folks! I hope you guys do review and tell me what you think! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note \(;- ;)/ If I did my darlin L would have lived… **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Nghh… S-Stop… Just… ahh! Do it already!" He cried out, tightly grasping the other's lean back. _

_The room was in complete darkness, the dim light seeping through the windows their only means of sight. Messed clothing littered the floor in random places, thrown aside and completely forgotten in the burning passion of the two young men. They lay on the bed, one beneath the other, touching and feeling the each other fervently, as if possessed. They needed, wanted, and urgently desired the bodily contact. _

_In he midst of the overpowering want of the other, they stopped, both panting heavily. In the light brown hues of Light's eyes L drowned, as Light did in L's dark, enticing ones. Both stared, in a dream-like trance; both in absolute wonder of the other's very presence._

"_Say my name, Light." L whispered huskily, taking in Light's body beneath him._

"_L..." Light mewled–_

Light sighed, stopping when he could not take it anymore. Beneath the pale detective laid, still and passive. Light was still straddling L, mostly using his body weight to hold him down than using strength. His right hand held L's wrists firmly above his head, while his free hand gripped the iPad tightly. Once again, he scanned through its contents, unable to believe his eyes.

Who _would_ write this kind of thing?

He had decided to pay L back for playing with him so much; always interrogating or teasing him. A while back he had read in the story on the iPad that L and him were… apparently quite busy in bed. And he decided to do just as the story said, just that unlike the story's flow, now _he_ would be on top.

Of course, he was not interested in men, but to actually manage to make L feel uncomfortable… just for a little while… Well, Light would be extremely pleased with such an achievement.

Actually, L's previous panicked reactions and annoying rebukes had already encouraged Light more than enough. He was certain that he knew his limits, and would stop before things got too far. Thus he was confident, and absolutely sure, he would carry on with his ingenious plan.

Light glanced down at the detective. He was awfully quiet for a victim. Not that it would change anything anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>As Light was reading the iPad for the second time…<strong>

It was, perhaps, the very first time in his life that L felt a twinge of fear. It was a terrible feeling, one that made him uncomfortably weak. He glanced up at the Kira suspect, several thoughts running through his head. Firstly, there were some methods of escape from his current predicament, however most of them seemed completely ridiculous and their endings were not at all favourable. Moreover, L's automatic calculations told him how slim the chances of escaping were. It was so low that even attempting was be foolish.

Secondly, he was reprimanding himself regarding his previous mistakes, as to how he just _had_ to provoke the easily irritable -and extremely childish- boy now straddling him. His third train of thought included thinking about what kind of other situations this predicament would lead him into, and how he felt he should react in each and every one of them. He had also thought of what Light could do and how Light would react to the different actions L was forced to do.

As L thought –his great intellect allowing his brain to think several thoughts at a time– he had decided that to stop struggling was for the best. There were many advantages in doing so. Struggling would further encourage Light to go further, just to oppose him. It would have brought much delight to Light as well, something L refused to give. Not struggling, however, might actually manage to confuse or even infuriate Light to the point where he might not find such actions (that could not wield the results he wanted) so interesting anymore. This would thus lead to Light letting him go, the most favourable ending he could think of.

L stared at the ceiling, his expression deadpan. Light's hold on him was less strong now, but he knew that any sudden movements would result in Light gripping his wrists so hard that it would be painful. In the midst of the rapid thoughts flowing in his head, L noticed Light whipping his head from the iPad and sighing deeply, as if troubled. Light then had a slightly bewildered expression plastered onto his face.

L realised long ago that Light's actions were partly because of the author's 'fascinating' story. Light hated L being on top due to the fact that he felt it would mean he was inferior. Which was partly true, L thought to himself as he decided he would be slightly annoyed if he were portrayed as the bottom; if he were actually being portrayed as _weak_. His pride would never allow such a thing. Thus leading to L's slight sympathy and understanding to Light's actions.

On another note though, it was completely different now that is had turned out to become such a situation. L would get his revenge, and it would be a really sweet revenge indeed.

However, L berated himself, this was a time where such thoughts had to be temporary put away as he had to concentrate on the situation at hand. The outcome depended on every single movement, every word…

It was time for war.

* * *

><p>Light stared down quizzically at L. He really was awfully quiet.<p>

As if he had noticed Light's stare, L looked up at Light, eyes dark and mysterious.

"What are you intending to do, Light-kun?" L asked, his expression straight-faced as usual. Light grinned, a sincere dazzling smile, one that made L almost look away. It brought much discomfort to his eyes, and made him dizzy. Such smiles were too glaring; especially the one Light had given. It was too rare coming from the boy that he was slightly taken aback.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki…" Light faked a sigh, unable to stop himself from smirking, "I have the most fascinating idea."

L kept his panic in check. Maintaining a calm demeanour while in a vulnerable position was proving rather strenuous indeed. But he would not lose to the insolent brat… Never would he allow himself to be beaten by such a... –he paused to find the words–_ immature_ sore loser…. (Not that he was denying he himself was not one, but he felt that was irrelevant.)

"Would Light-kun be so kind as to share said idea with me?" L responded.

Common people would have failed to sense the malice in L's tone, but Light Yagami was no ordinary person. Both of them understood that perfectly well.

Within a fraction of a second Light had already processed that L was very pissed and wanted him to stop whatever he had intended to do. Light could practically hear the actual wording of L's sentence. It went something by the lines of "If you do not stop this now, Light-kun, I pay you back quadruple. No, wait; I've changed my mind. Instead of quadruple it has been changed to infinite. Rest assured, Light-kun, once I am free I will torture you to the maximum of my capabilities."

If anything, this only motivated Light to progress as he had planned…

"Of course, Ryuuzaki. In fact, I would allow you to experience said idea first-hand…" Light replied politely, a mischievous glint twinkling in his light brown eyes.

L had already expected such a response. Unfortunately, according to his accurate calculations, Light saying such words would inevitably lead to only one possible outcome...

L, the greatest detective in the world, was in devastating trouble. And there was no way out from this one. Alarm swept through him as he began to think frantically. He had to at least try!

"Light-kun you should not–" L was cut off.

"L, are you a virgin?"

L stared at Light.

Light stared back at him.

"Well? Are you a virgin or not, L?"

L was genuinely shocked.

What had he just said?

If anything, L hated to be interrupted. And to actually be interrupted by someone who was interested in your virginity was plain ridiculous.

"Yagami-kun," L said slowly through gritted teeth, "please call me _Ryuuzaki_."

"Ryuuzaki, are you a virgin?" Light asked, wide 'innocent' eyes peering into L's.

L frowned, confused. Now that he was thinking more thoroughly about the question, he was feeling rather puzzled. His calculations had not included such a nonsensical question. How should he go about replying? More importantly, why did his virginity even matter?

"I… can't seem to comprehend why it matters." L said, miserably confused, something that rarely happened.

Light looked at L, scrutinizing him for a moment. Then, he suddenly leaned forward and kissed him, right on the lips.

Immediately L tensed up and struggled, attempting to get free, but to no avail. Light's free hand grasped the back of L's head, pushing him forward into the kiss.

It was an awkward, forced kiss, but fun for Light nevertheless.

L's lips were surprisingly soft and warm (probably from all that struggling that resulted in his increased body temperature), and very sweet. Mmm, Light thought, perhaps it was L's sweet tooth that made his lips taste so delicious. After all, he had been constantly sucking any sweets he could find… Light could not help but wonder how L's mouth tasted inside…

Light attempted to force his tongue into L's mouth, but only to find it clamped shut. Frustrated, Light backed away and said, "Ryuuzaki you have to open your damned mouth."

Breathless from struggling, L panted, "Why were you… trying to… put your tongue… into my… mouth? That's… revolting."

Light rolled his eyes.

"Apparently, Ryuuzaki, that's how people _kiss_."

"I… don't want… to!"

"Don't be a child, stop struggling and it'll feel good. If you stop fighting back it'll be over quick." Light leaned in once again, desperate for the sweet taste of L.

In his head, L had to agree (not very happily) that Light was probably right.

The second time they kissed, it was slightly less awkward, with Light being able to put his tongue into L's mouth, tasting the detective's unique flavour.

L had (very!) reluctantly let Light's tongue into his mouth… only to find that Light's kissing skills were… very pleasurable… as was expected (from the evidence of Light's large quantity of girlfriends).

Light's tongue went into his mouth, playfully feeling… exploring... L shivered, unable to take in the overwhelming sensations. They were sensations that he definitely had not experienced before; foreign and uncontrollable.

Soon Light backed away again, leaving L gasping for breath.

"How do… people… kiss… for so long?" L panted heavily, "I… can't… breathe…"

Light chuckled.

"Ahh, is this your first time kissing?"

"My second… if you… count… the one… before…" L said between breaths.

Light stared at L. Suddenly seeing him in a completely light.

L's usually pale face was flushed; cheeks attractively coloured by a slight pinkish hue. He was perspiring, a sweat-drop sliding down the side of his face and onto his white, long-sleeved shirt. He had a natural L scent –Light hadn't noticed before– that was stronger now than ever before. It smelled slightly sweet, yet it smelled like a masculine scent as well. No words could describe it exactly. Light could only say that it smelled just like L.

L suddenly looked so innocent, attractive and quite ready to be taken, that it made Light feel quite unnerved. He knew for a fact that he was not attracted to men. But L… he was different. He just took his breath away.

Light turned away, embarrassed, a slight blush colouring his cheeks as he thoughts trailed to… how it would be like it they were to actually…

All of a sudden he was reminded of the story on the iPad; the thing that had started everything in the first place…

If it were to happen just as the story had written…

Light gulped, his imagination running wild with L moaning his name as he thrashed on the bed…

"Light-kun?" L's wide eyes staring straight at Light, as if he had looked right into his soul and saw what dirty thoughts Light haboured. It was obvious that L wasn't particularly knowledgeable regarding the proceedings of kissing, let alone sexual intercourse… however, Light felt guilty all the same.

His heart thumped erratically in his chest and he swallowed, thinking to himself: Oh crap. This is not good… Not good at all. 

L… he's… 

Definitely a virgin. 

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note…. T_T Never will…<strong>

**A/N: Hey guys! So how did you find Chapter 2? :D I hoped it wasn't boring…–crossesfingers– For who tops… well… We'll have to see how it progresses! I have the whole flow of the story planned out already… so… I'm proud to say there will still be at least two more chapters to go! Wakaka! Are you guys as excited as I am? –winkwink– And I apologise for not including the awesome action in this chapter yet… I wanted to show a more innocent side to L before things get more interesting! XD**

**Oh and some people might find L as bottom (kinda?) in this chapter weird… But, this is dedicated to my awesome friend, whom I shall just name as Kay, her nickname. She's a hardcore uke!L fan! \(^o^)/ This is for you Kay! I know that uke!L fanfictions are difficult to find… T_T**

**Though, really, I love L and Light together. Any one of them topping is awesome with me! ;D**

**And thank you all so much to ****brightnight003****, ****Viyola****, ****ParanormalAvenue****, ****SophieSynthetic****, ****Ayaken, ****3xdefined****, ****Ashlilosthope****, Kay and my beloved sister! Thank you all so much for the encouragement and support! T_T **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**Oh and please review who you think will top! I'm all open for change 8D Maybe I can be persuaded from the fixed plotline and make changes to the storyflow…  
><strong>

**WAKAKA. **

**Oh, and pleasepleaseplease tell me what you think about the story, yeah? I did try to portray the characters to the best I could XD And is it just me, or L is really REALLY ADORABLE!**

-nosebleeds-


	3. Chapter 3

"Breathe through your nose while kissing." Light instructed, taking in L's slightly panting form. L was still securely pinned under Light; cheeks tinged a faint pink.

"I'm trying!" L snapped, finally catching his breath, "Stop treating me like a baby. I just can't seem to concentrate on breathing properly." Light looked at L, smirking. So apparently, the great detective L, probably the most intelligent being he had ever known, was having difficulties with making out? Well, Light remembered how his first kiss went; he had caught on quickly enough…

Light looked at L and started to think. L was the smartest person he'd ever met. He just couldn't help but wonder why the detective beneath was taking so slowly to catch on. Well, he had to admit, it was true; during Light's first kiss he had been slightly hesitant, but he hadn't been _that_ slow. Light pondered for a while more, before reaching the conclusion that had made the most sense: L's stupidity regarding sensual acts was due to him possessing zero social skills, and having _no_ social life. L definitely was an unhealthy person indeed.

Light let out a huge, exaggerated sigh; infuriating L even more and earning a death glare from the fuming detective. L, himself, was even more confused than ever. He was L. _The _L. Why was he so downright _imbecilic _with something as simple as _kissing_? During his younger years L had been persuaded by Watari to watch teenage movies –he had claimed it was something L ought to do at least once in his life– and he had seen more than enough (of all the kissing) to feel rather disgusted. But why was it that when he was experiencing how it was like he became so vulnerable and… dense? Of course he had to breath through his nose while his mouth was occupied. Wasn't that something even a one year old would understand? How could he, L, be unable to work out the solutions of solving such a straightforward problem?

But the worst part was: He had allowed Light to surpass him (in this field of knowledge) and make a fool out of him; letting Light treat him like a complete idiot. Now that Light knew he was superior –in regards to kissing, anyway– L knew Light would continue to mock him till the day he died.

"Don't worry, L. I'll teach you," Light smiled brightly, as if he were talking about something as simple as ABC, "it's really simple!"

"My name is Ryuuzaki, Light-kun," L replied, tone casual, but inside thoroughly annoyed with Light. He knew Light was enjoying it _very much_.

Light shot him a knowing look, reading his thoughts. Once again he leaned forward, but this time to the side of L's face.

"_You can't win me, L. I always win." _Light whispered sensually into the detective's ear, earning a shudder from him. L was sure it wasn't due to the words Light had said, but more so to the fact that L's ears and neck were very sensitive and having a gush of hot breath on them was sure to earn such a reaction.

Before L could retort Light had already pressed his lips to L's, cutting off whatever he had intended to say. He felt Light's tongue snake into his mouth, once again exploring the whole of his mouth, tasting… savouring…

L's mind went blank, the pleasure hitting him in full force once again, overwhelming his entire being. However this time he did not hold his breath as he did the first two times. He finally breathed through his nose, and he knew this time he was not going to be that idiotic-looking after the kiss; gasping for breath and unable to talk properly.

As they kissed rather passionately (Light did, anyway), Light slowly let go of the detective's wrists. He knew it was uncomfortable, and by then L should have realized it was futile to try and punch him. L noticed this immediately and was terribly relieved. At least he had some control over himself now…

Suddenly the genius detective's brain scanned over the words 'had some control' over and over again. Within a fraction of a second L had come up with the perfect plan to pay the audacious _brat_ straddling him. To be able to come up with such a plan while doing an extremely distracting activity (known as kissing), L felt rather proud of himself. Well, it was time for payback.

In a flash, L wrapped his both arms (that had been let free!) around Light's neck, and brought him much closer than he had been before. Now they were more into the kiss, one tightly embracing the other. All of a sudden L's tongue collided with Light's, and trailed all over it. Light groaned as L's tongue continued to do things Light's had never managed to do before.

L's dark eyes shone with triumph as he deepened the kiss, earning a louder moan from the boy. It was sweet revenge indeed, for now _L_ was in control over Light.

It was rather simple actually. Contrary to popular belief, L _did _know about how 'talented' his tongue was. He hadn't noticed before, but it was Watari who had first told him…

"_L." The old caretaker greeted, as walked into the room, upon his palm a silver plate packed with cakes and pastries of the sweetest kind. He gently placed the plate onto the table._

"_Watari." L acknowledged, his intent gaze still stayed on the various screens that showed different footages. He was crouched in his peculiar position on the sofa, studying the footages of the deaths of the twelve FBI agents. Slowly, L's hand trailed to the plate, picking up two cherries between the tips of his thumb and forefinger and putting them whole into his mouth._

_Watari had intended to leave immediately, however, he had been (somehow) enraptured by his charge's action. It was not that he had not seen it before, but rather that he suddenly began wondering how L actually did it._

_After a short while, from his mouth L pulled out the cherry stems. However now the stems were actually tied into a perfect knot. He placed it on the side on the plate, eyes still glued on the video footages. _

_Watari was too curious by now, and ultimately decided to question his charge how he had accomplished such a feat._

"_L, how did you do that?" Watari asked, still standing by the hotel door._

_L's eyes still remained on the screens as he replied, "What exactly are you referring to, Watari?_

"_Your tying stems into knots with your tongue." Watari replied, tone the same as ever. Upon hearing his response L turned to his plate, staring at the knotted stems for a moment, before looking to the ceiling, thumb placed on his pursed lips._

"_I execute such actions subconsciously, Watari. I do not have knowledge how it is done exactly." L responded, dark eyes now on Watari._

_Watari chuckled._

"_You have a talented tongue, L." _

_L stared at Watari for a long while, before his lips curved up into a rare smile of his. _

* * *

><p>Intensely satisfied with his actions, L released his tight hold on Light, leaving the boy rather disoriented. The both of them were fairly breathless from the fiery passion that had encompassed them.<p>

Light stared at L, dumbfounded as he realized what had just happened. Not that he should be, considering how he had always noticed L's oral fixation and was quite fascinated with it. He had thought about what could have cause such a psychological condition in the detective. He'd read in a report that if a baby was weened either too early or too late in development, it was likely for that baby to gradually develop an oral fixation. Perhaps L's case had been such…?

Beside the point, though, Light was rather turned on… by L's actions. He knew it was supposed to show him how he had lost control of the situation and therefore was losing, but… he could not help but think that L's plan was actually backfiring; that by pleasuring him, Light would actually get more aggressive…

L was so naïve... that was it starting to get adorable.

Light hands trailed down the sides of L's shirt, in his mind feeling smug that L would not be able to take control of the situation soon enough. With a forceful upward heave, Light attempted to take L's white, loosely hung shirt off of him.

"…Stop this madness, Light-kun. This is going too far." L protested, rather frustrated, as he struggled against Light, trying to stop him from removing his shirt.

Light wasn't surprised when he, fairly easily, held L down. He knew how L's position was an extreme disadvantage whereby it would be difficult to struggle. He removed L's shirt, his legs still twined around the other to keep him close.

However, Light was certainly stunned, when he saw the lithe form of L's upper body. He was rather underweight for a grown man, there was no doubt, but his slim frame was very well muscled, something others could not have noticed under the loose, white, long-sleeved shirt the detective usually wore. Light took in the breath-taking sight of L under him, enjoying how he held the upper hand over the stubborn man beneath him; how he was now wielding the power over L. It was intensely gratifying. It made him feel… superior and so…_ powerful_.

Light admired the well-toned expanse of L's chest openly, eyes scanning over L's form, taking in every single detail of the delicious detective.

"The percentage of Light-kun being Kira is steadily increasing." L informed Light, a warning glint in his eyes, "Only Kira would take immense pleasure in being able to gain power over his enemy; to be superior to L."

L stared up at Light. Wide dark eyes delved into the depths of Light's eyes, as if attempting to make known his greatest secrets; to rip his inner thoughts apart and study them. Now suddenly present in L's mind were a jumble of calculations in regards to Light's actions and how this situation could actually lead to Light slipping up and revealing his Kira identity…

"How amusing. To think that you haven't realized no matter what observation or conclusion you come to at this point, I will not stop. Especially when taking your previous actions into acfount. I'm going to prove to you, L, that I, Light Yagami, will _always_ win." Light grinned, his eyes wild like fire, as he leaned up to lick and nibble along L's collarbone, his fingers mapping the contours of L's chest.

Light, were he saner, would have agreed with L. It was indeed true that Kira's personality was such; that he would take much pleasure in being superior to L. However he could not ignore the urge to think nothing of the words the detective said and just _touch _him. All he wanted to do was to relish in the pleasure of _dominating _L. It was so satisfying that he was really getting turned on, more so due to the fact that he was dominating over L than anything else.

L breathed slowly through his teeth, feeling frozen as he processed that Light had started to undress and caress him… very sensually.

Light continued with his actions, regardless of the detective's strong disapproval. Seeing L in such a vulnerable state caused him to only feel more smug and more inclined to disobey L's 'orders' to stop. Light caressed L's graceful neck slowly with one hand, kissing his hair, the side of his face, his breath coming rapidly.

L, having no choice but to let Light do as he pleased, (seeing that he could not escape) laid on the bed, body beginning to relax as Light worked on him. It was definitely an involuntarily action, but L, being a human being after all, could not escape his body's natural responses to sexual pleasure. His mind, albeit strong, could not stand it much longer. Now that L had experienced this first-hand, he was positive that Light was _very _experienced in terms of sexual activities. (Which, once again, perfectly explained the overwhelming number of girlfriends Light had possessed.)

Light was getting the idea he needed to do all the work for the moment, (L being completely new to this) but he wasn't complaining as he slid down to start working open L's zipper.

L looked at him, roughly comprehending the situation. This was all moving rather fast.

No matter what, it remained the fact that he could not stop it, so did the pace even matter? Well, there was no harm trying. (Not that it would work though.)

"You'll regret this." L muttered quietly, fully knowing Light had heard it.

Light, getting more into the passion, cupped the back of L's head.

"Shut up, L." he murmured, pulling him down for a heated kiss as his other hand unzipped the L's zipper, slipping inside.

Light delighted in the raw gasp of air that L sucked in against his lips.

L continued to gasp in ragged delight as Light's hand worked wonders inside his pants, making him tremble with uncontrollable pleasure.

L was sure that now Light's percentage of being Kira was– Another wave of pleasure hit him, cutting off his thoughts and hazing his mind. How could his simultaneous calculations not have worked? He squirmed, breath coming in gasps as he tried to concentrate. But no matter how he tried, he could only think of the building pleasure…

Light kissed a slow, purposeful trail of kisses down L's bare stomach as he eased L's pants down his hips.

Stripping L completely, and fairly easily, (now that L was no longer struggling) Light nuzzled L's groin and used his mouth to lavish moist, heated attention on him that he was sure L had never experienced before.

The pleasure hit L in a full tidal wave.

His head arched back and his fists curled into the bed sheets under him, an urgent groan of shock and deep pleasure escaping in a rush. His body was on fire and it was evident that Light was driving him crazy.

Instinctively, he felt an urgent need to touch Light, badly.

It was completely unlike L, (something he would absolutely _never_ do were he not in such a state) but under such circumstances L didn't have much of a choice to object to his basic bodily desires.

L sat up, (Light wasn't not straddling him anymore) and ran his hands through Light's hair, cupping his face and pulling him up for another fevered, hungry kiss as his slightly trembling fingers fell swiftly to the hem of the shirt Light was wearing, taking hold of the bottom and pulling it up his chest and off over his head.

It was an instinctual need, one his mind could not control. His body had moved purely by itself, desperately trying to satisfy the need to feel and to touch.

Light lifted his arms in eager compliance. He was dying to be out of his clothes.

Light's fingers trailed the smooth, beautiful lines of the L's body, holding him close, kissing him, running his hands down his back...

Light could feel the warmth of flesh and the thrum of blood rushing through veins under his hands as he held the L close. L was here, right here and now and Light was dominating him. His beautiful L…

Light growled softly in his throat, hand tangling in L's hair.

"You're doing great, L…" Light murmured huskily, approving with a delicious, dark look in his hazel-brown eyes.

L, head still clouded with pleasure, looked straight into his eyes and replied, "I know."

Light chuckled. L, no matter what, was still the arrogant bastard he knew, even during foreplay.

Not that L would understand what foreplay was…

Or actually comprehend that all _this_, were just the beginning.

L was, after all, just learning as they went along…

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: If you think I own Death Note at this point... that's really slow... XD Because I certainly do not. 8D<p>

A/N: Hey guys! Did you enjoy this chapter? :D I'm so sorry T_T This chapter came out waaaay later than it should have... Well, I've been busy with Christmas and everything... But at least I managed to squeeze out some time to write a Christmas Special fanfic for you guys! :D If you haven't read it, go check it out! ;)

But still... it's no excuse as to why this chapter is so late! T_T -runs away from a horde of angry people- I'm so sorry! D: To make it up to you guys, this chapter is much longer than Chapter 1 and 2 XD Oh btw, this fic is turning out longer than it should be! Gah! I wanted to squeeze the lemon into a chapter, but I was too anxious and wanted to get this chapter out first... Yup.

And the part about L tying cherry stems into knots with his tongue? IT IS TRUE! Well, most Death Note fans, (especially L fangirls, LIKE ME) already know this XD Though this doesn't really happen at the part where L reviews the tapes of the twelve FBI agents. I just made it that he realized it then. (But it could be that L already knew ever since he did it the first time... being L and all) 8D

Well, Everything has been plotted out. Buuuuuuut! The most delicious debate remains... who is going to top? Ahh, I am so awesome that... I AM NOT GONNA TELL YOU. MUAHAHAHA.

But worry not! The result will, most likely, be revealed in the next chapter! Yup!

Yuppie! Please review and tell if this chapter is boring... :/ I kinda thought so... And is it me or are they a little out of character? Ehhhh, ARE THEY? GAH, PLEASE NO. Oh yeah, and the same awesome thing remains... PLEASE GUESS WHETHER LIGHT OR L WILL TOP. I will collate the results and reveal them. MUAHAHA

I love you guys! X3

PS: Thanks to... 3xdefined, Sashocirrione, Ayaken, MyOTPisItaDeiSaso, Dei x Uchiha, Taeryfai, RandomExtras, SophieSynthetic, MarieD3STINY, X, MidnightCat 5, sexysidney , Dear June, Kay (my uke!L fan friend) and my sister! Thank you so much for the continuous support guys!

Btw I DO actually reply to every review if possible :D Pm me if you've got any questions ^ ^

(Go read my Christmas Special XD Just because it's Christmas-y! 8D)


	4. Chapter 4

His hands cupped L's flushed face, caressing as he slid his fingers down the side. The detective's ragged breathing was delicious to hear, something that made Light feel more… in control. L, as everybody knew, was _always_ in control of his emotions. Light had suspected that perhaps L hadn't had any emotions. Well… until now, that is.

L's long, slender fingers grabbed his wrist firmly, pulling Light's hand away from his face. Raw passion was something instinctual, the need to feel, to touch... However Light's glazed eyes held something apart from that… it was something more, something that was similar to a strong need to possess? L was certainly not stupid, regardless of any situation. He could _see_ it in Light's every move; that Light was determined to control every fiber of his being. To make him, L, bow down to Light in all possible ways. It didn't surprise him that Light was acting this way. It was why he had suspected Light to be Kira in the first place. Light's characteristics just screamed Kira all over. It was because the only person that could _fit_ Kira was Light.

L wasn't afraid (when had he ever been afraid?), he was, in fact, slightly annoyed. How Light was underestimating him… it was rather insulting. It was true that he hadn't had _sex_ before with either gender. However it didn't mean that he was completely ignorant of the concept of sex. Yes, he didn't really understand how males would be able to achieve sex, but he knew the basic concept of how sex between a male and a female was like.

Other than that… he did not have much more to complain about. After all, Light treating him like he didn't know a thing gave him an advantage.

An advantage he would use.

The difficult part being that the sensations he felt were (he had to admit) rather overwhelming, and Light… he was very_, very_ experienced with such… things. It was very distracting indeed. To the point where he could not even calculate mentally with his usual efficiency.

Very infuriating.

But he enjoyed a challenge once in a while… Especially since challenges (to L) were exceedingly rare. He hated that there was a good chance (fifty-six point two percentage) that he would lose. It was, however, the fact that he _could _lose that added to the thrill of the challenge presented at hand.

Of course, not that he would _allow_ himself to actually_ lose_. Losing, to L, was something not available in his dictionary. _L _losing… it was incomprehensible to him. With his level of intellect and judgement (plus the wide range of connections he possessed), it seemed near impossible that he could _even_ lose any sort of challenge…

Until Light came strolling along, stuck in his world of absolute righteousness and justice. Arrogant, confident… similar to L himself.

And too much like Kira.

The very being that was Light was a challenge; the most difficult and entertaining one yet.

"You're enjoying it." Light leaned forward, breathing into L's ear. It was a statement, not a question. Both of them were still hard, evidently so. L was now sitting up, since his hands were not restrained anymore.

L could see the smirk blatantly plastered on Light's face. Knowing that it would be wiped off soon, L felt very pleased.

"It is a natural response, Light-kun. An inherent tendency that coerced me to respond as such." L replied breathlessly, the gears in his brilliant mind turning. L's hand snaked to Light's groin, beginning to massage similar to the way Light had done before…

Light sucked in a deep breath. He kept his even breathing as L worked on him, pale graceful fingers working their magic. It was rather good, considering it was L's first time. Light hadn't completed his hand job with L earlier (nor the one with his mouth), hoping that it would prolong the moment enough so that he could find a chance to enter the detective. However, with L now picking up the pace with his hand, it was possible that Light would be the one who would come first…

It would be absolutely humiliating that L, being a _complete_ virgin, hadn't come before he had… right? Light was, after all, supposed to be in charge, with _him _letting L experience things that the arrogant detective had never known before. Being an experienced player, Light wasn't one who lasted only a short moment. However, with the way L was working on him, it was obvious what L's intentions were. And that he would have succeeded, had Light not stopped him in time.

Light did not feel like stopping it at all. It felt so _good_… L was certainly learning more quickly than he had thought. However it was necessary. Allowing L to continue would deal a great blow to his pride… and maybe even his plans.

He grabbed L's hand in a vice-like grip, earning a slight puzzled look from L. He then quickly pulled L's hands above his head and pushed him roughly on the bed.

"Light-kun!" L exclaimed, panicking. He hadn't thought that Light would react in such a way. And now that he was back into this vulnerable situation…

How could he turn the tables now?

L lashed at himself inwardly. He should have, according to his plan, pushed Light down while he was still distracted by… L's own ministrations. Now that Light had foiled his plan, he felt like kicking the boy right in the face as he had done several times in the past. It would bring him great pleasure to see Light in agony…

And Light squirming underneath him as he roughly pounded into the lithe-

L squeezed his eyes shut.

"Don't you remember that I always win, _L_?" Light grinned, flashing a triumphant smile. L opened his eyes, glaring at the boy above him.

"You don't, _Kira_." L's eyes flashed, shooting Light a malevolent glare. Although Light said nothing, L could see the swirling depths of rage in his hazel-brown eyes growing.

Light responded with a rough twist of L's wrist.

L involuntarily cried out. A lance of pain shot through his wrist as his eyes began to water.

It _hurt_.

"Not so talkative now?" Light sneered, still tightly gripping L's twisted wrist. Seeing L in such a vulnerable state, he was certainly enjoying it. His groin area was growing hotter and hotter. L had no control whatsoever. L was _his_. His and his alone.

Despite himself, he had to admit; the detective's cries of pain were surprisingly erotic.

"Let go!" L whimpered, struggling from Light's steel grip. At this rate, he was certain his wrist was going to break. The worst thing was that he could_ see,_ and _feel_ that Light was enjoying so much more with him in such a state.

_Bastard._

Light loosened his hold. L took the chance to attempt a desperate punch at the cruel boy straddling him. Light sighed as he grabbed L's wrist again, stopping the punch midway from its target: his face.

"Have you actually read the whole story on the iPad, L?"

L paused. The exasperation on his face lessened. Confusion and wariness crept into his expression.

"I didn't think it was necessary."

"Then let me show you what happened… _Everything._"

Before L could respond Light bent down to kiss him. He explored the other's mouth hungrily, sucking L's tongue into his mouth and playing with it delightedly.

L squirmed, trying his best to escape Light's hot… (no!) _disgusting_ kiss.

Ugh, but Light felt so good…

Light slid his hand down to L's groin area, massaging in a way he knew was mind-blowing. _Heh, the stubborn detective needs a little persuasion to give in…_ he thought.

_Again…!_ L's hazed mind processed, struggling for any control whatsoever…

And ultimately failing…

L couldn't think anymore. All he could do was feel and touch as his traitorous body betrayed him…

Light was pleased. He realized L responded very nicely to that form of stimulation… The detective was now shivering and kissing him harder; his pale face flushed with passion and beaded with glistening perspiration as he looked up at Light with intensely pleasure glazed eyes…

Light shuddered. It was good that L was sensitive; it would make it more fun. He was so inviting and vulnerable that Light wanted him, intensely.

Light paused to fumble for some lube in the top drawer of the nightstand before returning quickly to L's arms; performing his preparatory ministrations, his fingers delving deeper now to start prepping in earnest…

He would make sure L's first experience was a far cry from his own; he'd make sure it was nothing short of mind-shatteringly incredible. L's body stiffened the second Light started his ministrations and he looked up at him with something between desire and alarm.

No. It was impossible.

"What are you-?" he murmured softly, panic seeping into his voice.

The look on his face was precious and Light bent to kiss him fervently. "I want all of you, L..." Light murmured seductively. "I will feel you to your core and please you like you've never known..." he purred. "You'll love it..."

It didn't take a genius to notice that Light hadn't asked L for any permission and was not going to stop now, no matter the consequences.

L's eyes widened.

Light, as usual, did not wait for L to respond. He took L's mouth roughly as his fingers continued to tease, probe and search out all the places that made L respond the best.

Two fingers… Three…

L tensed, as pain shot through his body again. It was unnatural, uncomfortable and painful. He winced as Light stretched him again. The lubricant was cold and slippery… it felt disgusting and-

What was that that he felt?

Fear clawed at him as he felt Light's tip slowly nudging him.

"No…" he managed to moan, "It can't… It's impossible…" Panic was now evident in his voice.

"Shhh… it's fine. Loosen up, L. It'll be fine. If you tense up like that it'll hurt more, and I won't be able to fit properly." Light attempted to soothe him.

Did he just hear Light correctly? Because the boy had said that it would hurt _more_. Which meant that _no matter what_ it would hurt! Before L could have a panic breakdown, Light settled between L's knees and he pulled L's legs up around his waist entered him, _hard_. L tightly gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white, and cried out. The _pain_… it was everywhere. He felt like he'd been ripped open.

"Get… it… out!" he said through gritted teeth. It was unbearable and it hurt _so bad_…

"Just relax… relax…" Light managed to say between gasps. L was so tight… and hot. The heat was _killing_ him. He did not thrust in and out yet, but he felt like he was going to _die_ if he didn't.

The heat enveloping him was so hot… and L's cries (albeit of pain) were so erotic…

Maybe he _was_ a sadist, after all.

L, having not much of a choice, tried his best to relax. It didn't help soothe the pain at all, but hopefully it would make this experience go by much quickly. Light felt L trying his best to clamp down the panic and relax beneath him, and soon it was much easier to move inside him.

L concentrated on his breathing. In… out… in… out…

However strong his will was though, he didn't manage to stop the tears that had been pooling from falling. It was humiliating and disgusting… But perhaps at this point he shouldn't have to care about his pride anymore. The magnitude of pain was so large that he could see black spots obscuring his vision. Maybe he was going to lose consciousness soon? In his mind, he earnestly begged for the bliss of unconsciousness…

Until suddenly, amidst the pain, a weird relief of pleasure shot through him. "Nngh!" he cried out. The unexpected pleasure hitting him hard. Light smiled as a sense of victory came upon him. Ah… so this was his spot. He had seen L, the-Great-L, reduced to tears below him. And it pleased him greatly…

Wait, L was crying? He kicked himself inwardly, feeling a little regretful… Maybe he'd gone too far...? No! This was right. He was Light Yagami, the God Of the-

What? No!

Light felt the feelings hurl themselves at him in full force; confusion, pleasure, anger, regret… The mix of emotions overwhelmed him as pounded on that spot again, sending waves of overwhelming pleasure to the detective. _The pain. The pleasure._ L didn't know which was which anymore. Both consumed him whole simultaneously, eating away at his very core.

It hurts. It feels good. It hurts _so good_.

L shivered with a soft, delighted moan. Yes, his body was wracked with pain and it was horrible. However, the pain, mixed with such intense pleasure… It was good? It was so deliciously good…

No, he wasn't delighting in the pain... Was he?

Soon L was groaning softly and moving his hips urgently, as Light picked up the pace. They were both moving together rapidly on the bed, soft groans and cries of passion escaping and mingling in the air.

Pain, confusion, pleasure, anger, _desire_…

The strong desire to _posses _and to _feel_.

Light made sure that L came first, as he had originally planned. He wanted to watch the moment when those deep dark eyes drown in pleasure and glazed with complete bliss. He wanted to always be able to remember that and taunt the detective for the rest of his existence. He wasn't far behind, and then they slumped together tiredly on the bed in the glowing aftermath. Light rolled off L onto his back, lying on his side beside him.

Ragged breathing and pounding hearts slowed gradually, their body heat still more than enough to keep them warm.

Minutes went by…

Light wanted the detective to talk first. He would then respond accordingly. After all, he had won and L had lost. Wait, he had won? Yes! He, Light Yagami, had won the stubborn, intelligent, arrogant, attractive…

Attractive…?

He found L to be attractive? Well, he wouldn't deny it. L was rather, much to his delight, sexy. Mmm, he felt, for the first time, like he had gorged on sweets and was deliciously full. Said sweets being L himself.

More time slowly crawled past. He wondered what L would say…

Until he realized the detective was too quiet.

He turned to L. The sight that met his eyes was surprisingly endearing. The detective was still naked, his fair skin glistening with perspiration. He was sleeping on his side, facing Light. His lean frame was slack, for once not tense and wary. He was in a cuddling position, long, lanky fingers slightly grasping the sheets. His breath was even and still, his eyes peacefully closed. Those eyes were adorned with his signature eye circles, making him look like an adorable panda. Dark, luscious lashes contrasted with the pale creamy skin tone of his face, painting shadows. His ebony hair beautifully framed his face, giving him a softer appearance than ever before.

Light looked away, a blush slightly coating his cheeks. L was... beautiful. Insanely infuriating, yet unmistakably beautiful. He looked back to L's sleeping form, unable to look away anymore. Slowly, he reached out with one hand, caressing the sleeping L's face; a soft sliding motion down his cheek. Smooth, flawless skin... His hand left L's face as his eyes looked over his body. His chest was falling up and down peacefully... Completely asleep. Utterly defenseless.

L. An alphabet that meant so much more to him now than ever before. The very being sleeping beside him. Infuriating, arrogant, childish, cruel, intelligent, attractive... and oh so beautiful.

His angel of death...

L.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.<p>

A/N: So... how was it? I hoped it was okay :) Thank you so much everyone! And so I was going to collate the results of how many thought who would top, right?

Undecided/Either is fine : 2  
>No. of votes for L to top : 5<br>No. of votes for Light to top : 11

Yup. There is all to it. I think most of you already expected Light to top... ( ) As I said, this is dedicated to my friend, Kay, so... it was rather obvious that L was uke xD However! I did leave a tiny leeway for myself in which I can write an alternate ending whereby L's plan to push Light down works! ;) Maybe I'll get to that someday... And please take note. **This is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**. C'mon, I'm not _that_ cruel xD

I'm sorry I didn't reply to reviews! D: My new school's real stressful T_T I will try my best to get to that when I've got free time. Oh and since I posted it on my old Chapter Four, I might as well say it again. Yes, I am fifteen in 2012, but my birthday isn't on New Years' xD I wonder why FF authors are sensitive about their ages? O-O I don't see how it affects anything when revealed xD (But really, if you guys don't mind sharing with me the secret why it's forbidden... xD)

And wow, you guys! 52 reviews! Thank you so much for all the encouragement and feedback! I really do appreciate it!

Hopefully this chapter is satisfactory...! :P

-Anony

(P.S. I've tried a few humor-themed stories recently... as some of you guys know. If you guys want to... check it out! xD)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a heads up. You might be confused, but the first half of this chapter is actually L's viewpoint of what happened just before Chapter One. So don't confuse the timeline.**

* * *

><p>Light was visibly tossing and turning about on the bed. Regardless of Light's slightly distracting actions, L ignored him. He held up a certain grey-coloured iPad in the peculiar manner he had always held items, scrutinizing the object with a strong curiosity hidden beneath his wide-eyed gaze. He stared for a long time, his eyes catching the words so quickly it was as if his eyes hadn't moved at all. This was the fifty-fourth time he was scanning through its contents, although it was not needed for someone with mental capabilities like him. He had the contents memorized the first time he had saw it. No, he did not require any confirmation whatsoever. The reasons why he was going through the contents again and again were entirely different.<p>

L was baffled. He took a furtive glance at Light's form covered beneath the blankets. Surely Light, the only one who could match his intellectual degree, would react the same way he had; mildly shocked and curious... right? Why had Misa passed such an item to him…? Maybe it was some kind of test. But what kind…?

He began reading through the content slowly once again, in no hurry at all. It was, after all, something he had all the time in the world to think about.

"_Ngh… I can't…" his breath hitched, "I can't… ah… take it anymore…"_

_He grasped at the bed sheets, hips lifted, wantonly begging to be taken. He could not wait any longer… The man above him chuckled, holding his wrists even more tightly. His hand trailed up the boy's shirt, savoring the whimpers the boy was making. He bent down to his lover's ear and whispered adoringly, "No… it's only just the beginning…"_

_The man beneath him shivered at his words._

"_Ahh…!" Light groaned as L started to—_

The first time he read it, he had stopped at this exact part as realization slowly seeped in. How could he have been so... slow? He should have guessed. It was obvious that the two participants in the sexual act were Light and L respectively; otherwise Misa would not have bothered to force him to read it. Wait, except that she had not forced him to read, had she? His curiosity had got the better of him. It was he who had decided to read the iPad's contents.

He continued reading now, his interest piqued as to what would happen next.

"_Ahh…!" Light groaned as L started to _(he had stopped here) _thrust into him vigorously. Light's hips rocked to the tempo L had set, desperate to feel more of that hot, hard rod. Light grasped L's back, fingernails scratched deep into the pale skin, leaving red, long marks. However, L felt no pain; he had barely even noticed. All he only knew now was the hole wrapped around him. It was tight… oh-so-tight and hot. He just felt like pounding into it with every ounce of strength he had, building up the sweet, sweet pleasure…_

_Light was screaming now, shivering fingers clenching the bed sheets, perspiration dripping down his face in an erotic manner. L looked at the man beneath him as he thrust again and again. In. Out. In. Out. The mind-blowing pleasure reached its maximum point, both parties panting as the pace increased to a blur._

_With a erotic loud moan, L-_

L stared at the screen blankly. The page was cut off, as the iPad's screen could contain no more words. If he wanted to continue, he would have to scroll down. He slowly put the iPad down onto the bed.

Why wasn't he scrolling down? Did he not want to know the story's ending? L looked up to the ceiling, biting his thumbnail as he thought. Surely he wouldn't stop reading at this point of time?

L, unable to come to a conclusion as to why he had stopped, suddenly turned to look at the clock by the table. It was two at night. Light was under the covers, curled up, sleeping. Some tossing and turning occasionally disturbed his 'peaceful' sleep, but it seemed like the boy was somewhat resting.

L carefully used his forefinger and thumb to remove the blanket. Light suddenly moved. In response L recoiled backward, deep eyes wide, ready for Light to mistake for some thief and attack him. (It had happened before.) He paused for a few moments, breathing quietly, heart thudding. Light was, to his surprise, still asleep. After sharing the same bed as the boy for several months, L had come to know that Light was an extremely light-sleeper. (No pun intended.) For Light to have not noticed such movements would mean that he was very tired.

Now that the blanket was off the boy, he could see Light's full form. He was sleeping on his side facing L. Light's usually perfectly set hair was disheveled, strands sticking out in different directions. His eyes were closed. His expression held one of a frown; his brows knitted tightly together. He was wearing rather plain pajamas, (not kiddy ones) which were blue in colour. (Although L could not make out exactly what kind of blue it was in the dark, he had remembered it was light blue.) (Again, there are no pun intended.)

Albeit the slight frown, Light still looked perfect. The glow from the iPad's screen shone dimly on his face, accentuating his flawless beauty within the shadows formed on his face. Light was, L had to admit, by normal human society's standards… good-looking. No, it was not only that. He was beautiful. Perfect.

In fact… scarily perfect.

How would Light react to the iPad…? L wondered silently to himself. He had thought of many feasible outcomes, however, he just had to know for sure. Light was always surprising him in more ways than one. Light was a completely uncontrollable creature, mystifying and unthinkable in his actions. Constantly creating the unexpected… That was what had L so… enchanted. Light himself was an addiction. An alluring addiction in which L could not quit.

It was frustratingly… satisfying. Yes, it was tremendously contradictory. However he would not have been able to express it properly otherwise. Perhaps that was why Light was such an appealing enigma. He could not be defined.

Countless of thinking and observing had not proved helpful in quenching his thirst of unraveling the mystery that was Light. It was strange for L to experience such… feelings and desires. Why was it that the more he got closer to Light, the more his desire to understand him deepened? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way round? Whereby the more L got to know Light, the more his curiosity would be quelled?

It was slightly alarming that had L taken a long while to realize he had been staring at Light's sleeping form… for about eight minutes and forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight seconds…

Why was it that he repeatedly did that without being able to withhold himself? That was another mystery in itself. Light was just that; anything regarding him was just filled with question marks. Question marks that boggled and irritated L to no end.

Although in the end he still couldn't help it.

He reached out a slender finger towards Light, casting a long shadow on his body. His finger almost touched Light's face, hovering just above the smooth skin of his left cheek. He hesitated, suddenly wondering why he was attempting to touch Light. Why was there a flaring desire to feel Light? L tilted his head to the side, his left hand still in an almost-touching position on Light's face. He was seated in his queer position, with his legs drawn up and one of his hands (the one with the handcuff) on his knee. His other hand was, obviously, quite preoccupied at the moment.

Maybe a poke would suffice to bring a halt to his desire of wanting to feel how Light's skin was like. He sulked as he realized he had used the word 'maybe'. Why was it that he always got distracted with Light's presence? At first he had convinced himself that he was merely observing his suspect for any suspicious actions. However, as time went by, he realized that that wasn't his sole reason of why he was constantly looking at Light. (Although that _was _the main reason.) He had other motives too. The only possible conclusion he had (very reluctantly) come to was that he found observing Light rather pleasant. Other than that, he could not come out with any more reasons. Very frustrating indeed…

His hovering hand suddenly changed its posture, turning slightly. L decided that using the back of his hand felt more… suitable, in a sense. He caressed gently, slightly frowning as he made contact with the skin. Why was he even doing this…?

He slowly brought his hand back to himself as he pondered over the very being that was Light Yagami. So confusing and unpredictable. So… special.

He reached out his hand again, but this time to cover Light with the blanket. He would not allow the boy to ever find out he had been… experimenting… how touching Light would feel like. It felt irrelevant, that was all.

Once he made sure Light was snuggly covered by the blanket as he had been about twelve minutes ago, his attention went back to the iPad. He lifted it up in between his fingers, staring at it blankly. It wasn't that he did not dare to scroll down. It was that he just… did not want to, for some unfathomable reason. With nothing better to do now, he looked to the clock by the table again. Three.

Usually, he would have known the time without the aid of a clock. However, Light's presence always managed to cause him to lose track of any sense of time. How odd.

L turned back to the iPad, examining its contents for what would be the fifty-sixth time. It was then that L suddenly felt someone's eyes on him. Undeniably Light's. L felt the bed shift as Light sat up, a fiery gaze contained in those light brown eyes. Clearly Light was rather upset over something.

"Ryuuzaki, could you avoid facing the iPad's screen directly in my face? I can't sleep like that."

Light was very much annoyed. Hmm.

"Why not?" Irritating Light brought much pleasure to L. It was hilarious to witness sleepy Light's reactions.

"Because I'm human. Now just switch off that stupid iPad and get away from me."

L continued to look at the iPad as he replied, "I apologise, Light-kun. I did not think that I would disturb you," without sounding the least bit apologetic. Well, he wasn't sorry at all…

...

_Ryuuzaki…_

_Ryuuzaki… Hey, Ryuuzaki…?_

_Hey, Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki!_

Was it him, or was he hearing someone calling his name…? No, not his name. It was his alias Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki are you awake? We're going to be late… I can't leave without you because I'm chained to you, remember? The Taskforce are working today as well."

L felt a slight shaking of his shoulder. His eyes snapped open. He was lying on his side and was previously asleep. In his dream he had recalled what had happened before Light had woken up during the night. Now Light awaking him was most probably because the Taskforce was arriving soon, and they had to prepare. Since Light would take a fairly long time to prepare and look presentable it would be approximately seven in the morning. This much he processed in his head in a matter of seconds. He turned his body to look at the clock– only to feel a sharp, piercing _pain_.

"Ugh!" L let out a cry as the terrible sting caused a painful sensation to course through his body. He stopped all movement immediately. It had _hurt_.

At once Light was by his side, supporting him by the forearm. L glared daggers at him as the memories from last night came back at him in full force. Light did not look sorry at all as he murmured, "Careful…" L slowly got up with much difficultly (to his dismay) and turned to look at the clock. Yes, as he had calculated, it was about seven o' clock.

"It'll hurt. But soon the pain will go away." Light said in a soothing voice. L found didn't find it comforting at all. Now that he was looking at Light, he suddenly realized that Light was fully clothed. And he was not. He spotted the wet cloth by the table, confirming his suspicions. Light had wiped himself down... Well, well. Light had gotten prepared without awaking him. Perfect.

"Funny how you seem to be perfectly alright, " L hissed, venom clearly laced in his voice. He was annoyed that Light didn't have to hurt as much as he did. How unfair was that?

"It's… I…" Light looked slightly guilty, but that didn't dampen L's anger. Both were silent for a few moments as L tried to stand up on his own.

No. No, this wasn't happening. He half walked, half stumbled into the toilet as quickly as he could, and stopping in front of the mirror, wide eyes taking in his form.

The mirror. His reflection... No...

This was terrible.

He had a hickey. On the right side of his neck.

"Light-kun. I currently possess a very noticeable hickey."

Light stepped in the bathroom after him.

"I noticed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So... I'll make this Author's Note as short as I can. Were you guys confused? I hope not! Hopefully the Author's Note at the beginning of the Chapter managed to steer you guys away from the confused zone! :3 **

**I ****have been very busy for the past few days because of my new school... And it is possible that I will be very busy everyday from now on. However! I promise to use my weekends to work on my Fanfictions! That I can promise :) I do not intend to give up on my works. But I might be a little slower than before, considering how I was using my holidays to write this fanfiction back then.**

**And I apologise for this chapter being as short as it was. I just managed to squeeze it out of me... I thought that ending it like this for this chapter would be just right. Although I have realized that my previous chapter was longer than this...**

**Some readers (and my friends) have suggested making this into a series. I am rather hesitant, but suggestions and opinions are welcomed. :) Please, tell me what you think. **

**Anyway, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, PMs, support and encouragement! I love you all so much! xD**

**- Anony x3**

**(PS: I'm sorry if I reply to your PMs or reviews late, but I do reply to all reviews and PMs. That is a promise I have made and will keep! xD)**


	6. Chapter 6

Beep.

"Watari, could you arrange for today's meeting to be cancelled?" There was not a note of desperation present in his monotone voice, but Light could see the slight gleam of panic in his eyes. His slender finger was pressed on the button of his laptop.

L was fully clothed now; the usual white shirt and jeans draping from his graceful frame. He sat (or not) on the chair in his strange posture, his arm stretched slightly forward to reach the button.

Light stood beside him, his hand cupping his chin as he contemplated. To say that he had ravaged the boy a little more rough than he should have would be an understatement. L looked quite the same; wide adoring eyes that measured the depths of the sky, smooth porcelain skin of white, luscious coal-black hair…

_Flushed cheeks, mouth partially opened in an arousing gasp, the panting resounding against the walls of the room, the tight grasping of the sheets with the little sounds of protest escaping those addictive lips, the moan that he had unwilling made; long and silky in its magical quality, causing shivers of want to run down his spine. All he wanted to do was touch that fair beauty, to feel the all of him, to be inside of him nownownownow-_

As reluctant as he was, Light brought that train of thought to an abrupt stop, feeling a certain private area on his person beginning to… get rather excited. He left out a large sigh, willing his problem to go away on its own. It was, without a doubt, uncomfortable, but he could not afford L to notice it, although he was sure L would probably realize the second he was off the computer with Watari.

Light suddenly realized L was saying something. _Concentrate_, he told himself.

"They have arrived at the building, Ryuuzaki. Do I personally convey the message to them?" Watari's voice trailed from the speakers of the computer. L showed no signs of distress, but Light noticed his toes curling and squirming about. Light had not noticed how flexible those toes were. Interesting.

"No, Watari. Since they have already reached, let them in."

Afterwards, L remained silent.

Light began to perceive L's vacant stare into outer space as one of being deep in thought. Crudely put, he felt L's thoughts went along the lines of "About the crisis of the night's activities being revealed to my co-workers and possibly the Kira suspect's father, the probability of such would be –insert automatic calculation here- in this situation, while it would be about –insert automatic calculation here- percent in this situation. Now, about how I should reduce such chances to at least a mere five percent without seeming suspicious…"

Light kept quiet too, not wanting to disrupt L in deep thought. Now that he and L had actually (for real?) undergone sexual intercourse, he really did not know what to think. Light tapped his finger on the table unconsciously. It was, in the beginning, meant to be more of a joke teasing L about his lack of knowledge in the practical field of sexual activities. Light was sure L was not lacking in terms of theory. In fact, he was certain L was a genius in biology. (That was to be expected, of course.) However, a mere joke had ascended into a challenge, and he had won. Except that from the start, he was not supposed to "win" anything.

Win? What had he won? L's virginity?

He looked to the detective. Hmm, it seemed like a pretty good win to him.

"What solution would you propose, Light-kun?" L's sudden voice startled Light, bringing him back from his thoughts. L's eyes were now fully on him, a questioning look on his face.

Light paused for while.

"What do you mean?"

"Light-kun knows what I mean."

Light could almost see the words "annoyed" emanating from L's aura. He held back a laugh. L's words sounded like a childish 'hmph!' to him. It was rather adorable in its own way.

"Cover it up or something. Or you could just skip today's work." Light replied, shrugging. His shoulders lifted up then dropped right back down, a very casual not Light-like movement. In response, L cocked his head to the side, his naturally spiky hair shifting along with his head.

"Light-kun is different today."

Light raised his brows.

"Light-kun is acting very differently today. He is acting strangely."

L pursed his lips, bringing his thumb up to rest on his bottom lip. He looked up at the ceiling, thoughts running through his head. Light, due to that action, caught full sight of L's hickey. The contrast against his perfect fair skin was great. It was completely obvious, and the same chill ran through him once again as Light savored in the sight. It was as if he had marked L as his and his _only_. It was a delicious thought; he owning L would be so thrilling… The poor detective would have to obey his every command like a helpless little lamb. He would rule him, and he would be God of the-

What?

What had he been about to-

"Light-kun?"

Light's head swiveled to the direction of L's voice, meeting his slight frown.

"About the… the…"

"Love bite." Light helpfully supplied.

"Ah, yes. The… umm… hickey. Do you suppose you have any concealer of sorts? That would be the best-"

Light walked into the bathroom, abruptly pulling L along. He looked around; spotting the object with his perfect eyesight. He grabbed a small bottle. It was a dark purple, with white cursive italic letterings on the cover.

"Misa left it here the other day. I don't use concealer."

"Light-kun doesn't _require_ concealer." L mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Please assist me with the applying of this repulsive substance, Light-kun."

Light rolled his eyes. Avoiding his question whenever he did not want to answer. Typical L.

"Yes, yes."

* * *

><p>The day went by just fine, but L had been particularly panicky around the rest of the crew. On the outside L had looked perfectly fine, but Light counted that L had consumed only seven pieces of cakes, three pieces of candy and fifteen marshmallows that day. (And a blob of slimy sugar-like substance with the rest, but that was not the point.) With such little being consumed, L was obviously not in a clear state of mind. Moreover, his toes had squirmed more than twenty-four times that day. (He had not even included the duration yet.) It had tested Light's wearing patience, but finally, the rest had left and gone home.<p>

The two sat in silence.

Light peered at L via the corners of his eyes. His toes were curling again. The twenty-sixth time, at least.

"Is Light-kun sorry for what he has done?"

L spun his chair to face Light.

In the glaring light, L's dark swirling (they were always so deep, filled with an incomprehensible, irresistible pulling force…) eyes were intently focused on him, as if digging deep into him, assimilating Light Yagami himself. Light inhaled deep. Truthfully speaking, Light had not been thinking straight the day before. He had physically desired L at that moment, (okay, well, now too..) but it was not as if it had been deliberately _planned_. Light Yagami was a born genius, not a pervert. He was just provoked by L and it just… gradually led to a situation whereby he could not stop himself.

"I… Yes. I am."

L blinked.

"Light-kun is lying."

"Okay. Yes. I am not sorry for-"

"Sexually assaulting me?"

Light sighed, letting out a deep breath.

"I am not sorry that it led to all of this. But I am sorry for hurting you."

Light could see L's reaction clearly; the wariness entering those enchanting eyes, the slight tense of his shoulders, the squirming of his toes… L hesitated for a moment, before slowly leaning forward towards Light. How L could maintain his balance in such an awkward position, Light would never be able to guess.

L wordlessly stretched out his right hand to the edge of the worktable they shared and clasped it tightly. With a graceful controlled pulling movement, he brought his roller chair much nearer to Light, closing the distance between them.

Light could not help but associate that simple movement with a young child sitting on a roller chair and riding it about like one would a horse. He remembered Sayu playing like that once upon a time. The four ends of the roller chair endlessly scraped the helpless floor and Sayu had repeatedly gained new bruises whenever she hit some furniture. Except that as compared to that childish image, L's movement was fluid, almost seemingly natural. It also held a rather (Light had to admit) sexy vibe to it. It felt like a predator slowly advancing, ready for that moment to pounce on its prey. Elegant, slender, aggressive, unrelenting… L. Perhaps it was because L's eyes never left his person as the action was carried out. The intensity of those mesmerizing eyes… Light could never seem to describe.

Now, both could sense that the atmosphere had suddenly gone through a one hundred and eighty degree change. For a long time, they were both silent, still and staring, both scrutinizing the other, wondering and thinking and always analyzing. At this stage, none were surprised. With each other, they often did not know what to expect anymore.

L and Light were so close; they almost feel each other's breath on their skin. Just like that night, where the impossible had brought into being the magic that had happened. The forbidden heated spark of their first night was once again there, hushed breaths escaping away like ripples on a water surface.

As if caught into this unexplainable enchantment, L unhurriedly extended his hand towards the side of Light's face, his eyes never leaving Light's. He paused, as if considering putting down his hand and walking away from the boy; walking away from the magic, walking away from the tangled mess of awakening feelings he possessed no words to describe.

Light Yagami; Kira suspect. Unfathomable. Incomprehensible. Demanding. Infuriating. L's personal puzzle; an unsolvable, ever-changing question mark. Ever since Light was forcefully introduced into his life, everything had changed. No, nothing had changed. He was the one who had changed. What did these perplexing feelings mean then? Another puzzle he had yet to solve.

But, most importantly, what of L?

L is Justice. Therefore L must always be L. Those were the rules of the game from the start. Any feelings of compassion of any sort had to be ruled out. Breaking the rules meant that L lost.

L never loses. Light Yagami and L are enemies. L is definite, Ryuuzaki is not. When had Ryuuzaki's feelings start challenging L's dominance and authority? When had Ryuuzaki become a burden to L? Burdens were to be ridden off. Feelings were unimportant. All that mattered was Justice, the very core that L had been made up of. It was his responsibility, the very reason of his existence. He was created for the deliverance of Justice. L held no soul, nor will.

And so all L had to do was to reject this awakening reality of Light Yagami; the foul filth that was ruining L, that was ruining Justice.

"Close your eyes, Light."

Light was surprised, but he compelled. His warm brown eyes fluttered close. At this point of time L almost reconsidered about what he was going to do. Light's long brown lashes were a beautiful contrast with his skin. The perfect contours of his face, the luscious lips that had-

_trailed down from his neck to his body, then all the way up again; needy, rough, but kisses nonetheless. The burning trail of fire that had Lighted up his body blanked his mind completely. He could no longer remember the calculations nor the devious plans. All he could think of was LightLightLightLightLight-_

L held his breath. All the more reason to do what he should do.

With a huge, rapid swing backward then forward, L punched Light in the face hard, the blinding force pummeling right into his cheek.

* * *

><p>AN: -peeks out from corner- Hello. Please don't throw rocks at me for the late update... I'm real sorry! I shall keep this Author's Note short. I have a plot for this story, though the way it develops really comes out different whenever my fingers fly across the keyboard... But, yes. It was supposed to have end, but hey, I decided to continue it so... here it is! Updates are undetermined, but I swear that I will try my best to squeeze time out to update!

-Anony

(P.S. Your reviews were really heart-warming to read and helped inspire me a lot! Thank you! ;_;)


End file.
